Lara Croft (Legend Timeline)
|-|Legend= |-|Anniversary= |-|Underworld= |-|Guardian of Light= |-|Temple of Osiris= Summary At the age of nine, Lara survived a plane crash in the Himalayan mountains that resulted in the death of her mother. After miraculously surviving a ten-day solo trek from the crash site to Katmandu, she spent the rest of her childhood under the close tutelage of her Archaeologist father - the late Earl of Abbingdon, Richard Croft. At the age of eighteen, after the death of her father, Lara inherited the Croft estates and became Countess of Abbingdon. Since then she has been credited with the discovery of some sixteen archaeological sites of international significance. She has been hailed both as an Archaeological Wunderkind and a glorified Treasure Hunter, depending on whom you listen to. There are thousands of rumors surrounding Lady Croft's exploits, invariably involving the unexplained or outright unbelievable. Lady Croft herself is, unfortunately, never available for comment, which further adds to the veil of mystery that surrounds her life and work. Consequently, Lady Croft continues to be the focus of wild speculations and intense debate. Idealized and vilified in equal measure, she is perhaps one of the most fascinating and enigmatic figures of our times. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, at least 9-B to 9-A with several weapons Name: Lara Croft Origin: Tomb Raider Gender: Female Age: 30+ Classification: Human, Treasure Hunter, Archaeologist, Tomb Raider Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Acrobat and Climber, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Vehicular Mastery, Extreme Pain Tolerance and Stealth Mastery Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Overpowered several highly trained mercenaries with ease and held her own with superhuman beings who were this strong. Can trade blows with those capable of harming her), at least Wall level to Small Building level with several weapons (Has weapons which have these levels of power, especially the Excalibur) Speed: Superhuman (Outran bears and velociraptors) with Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Consistently reacts to and dodges gunfire), Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ attack speed with firearms Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can move around large objects with ease) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived a helicopter crash, several falls, and explosions. Comparable to her Doppelgänger, who managed to recover from a high fall with no notable injuries) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, extended melee range with swords, dozens of meters with several weapons Standard Equipment: A wide array of pistols, revolver, semi-auto pistol, heavy pistol, shotguns, rifles, bows, explosives, grappling hook, Excalibur and etc. Intelligence: Gifted. She possesses a fantastical amount of knowledge relating to ancient civilizations, cultures, creatures, and artifacts, many of which she discovered by herself in her comparatively short time as a treasure hunter. Her resourcefulness and superior intellect have always been a key factor in searching for untold riches beyond human comprehension Weaknesses: She is very reckless Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tomb Raider Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Humans Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Square Enix Category:Adventurers Category:Vehicle Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Brawlers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Grappling Users Category:Hook Users Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Gun Users Category:Bow Users